


One Christmas Present   >>  (Special Christmas Chapter of The Locker Room)

by Permenmadu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Permenmadu/pseuds/Permenmadu
Summary: "I-it wasn't an order-," Jisung stuttered as the taste of Jaemin's lips still lingered on his lips."I know-," Jaemin felt his blood rushed upward more and more. "I-it was a christmas gift."...Where Park Jisung used his authority to ask Na Jaemin accompanying him to make christmas cookies on christmas day, and somehow it lead to something sweeter than chocolates on the christmas dough.





	One Christmas Present   >>  (Special Christmas Chapter of The Locker Room)

Jaemin had never understood anything about christmas joy. Spending his time mostly with the popular kids teach him that christmas is meant to be spent in a fancy way. Expensive dinner in the restaurants, exchanging gifts, then party loudly they all get too drunk that hotel rooms got booked. What supposed to be a warm and joyful night turn hot and steamy, and they will all undress someone rather than gifts.

And that's why he seriously had no idea of why Park Jisung is standing in front of him with a santa hat on his head.

"Accompany me going out to prepare something for my parents." Jisung ordered in such a cheery and innocent way, and Jaemin gave him the nastiest look ever.

"Not with you wearing that."

"Ah but why??" Jisung protested as he pulled out a reindeer headband out of his bag. "You got to wear this one too."

"Holy pretzel-," Jaemin widened his eyes. "No. I am not wearing that."

"It is an order." Jisung insisted, his eyes boring into Jaemin's. Jaemin almost whined at it but at the end he gave up. Jisung had much gotten used to give orders for him and as much as Jaemin was annoyed with it, somehow Jisung could never make him angry.

Jaemin putting on his reindeer headband and rolled his eyes as he followed Jisung out from his house. He tightened his coat around him to protect him from how cold Seoul that day is. "So tell me where are we going now." The Na boy glared at Jisung with half of his face hidden beneath the coat.

"We are going to buy some supplies for making the christmas cookies," Jisung said cheerily, his long legs shuffled a bit faster out of excitement. His tip of nose had turned red, and he looked so adorable that Jaemin couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Why don't you just buy some?" The dark ash grey haired boy groaned in disbelief. "Who in the world are still baking their own cookies in christmas?"

"Me." He turned around to look at Jaemin with innocent look. "My family love homamade things. So we always make everything on our own."

Jaemin looked at Jisung for a bit before groaning. "...such a troublesome family..."

"I could hear it." Jisung tried to sound threatening but failed miserably.

"Whatever, so what kind of christmas cookies are you gonna do?"

"I browsed some recipes on pinterest. This one looked interesting, dark chocolate cookie with candy cane." Jisung pulled out his phone and showed it to Jaemin, who took the phone away and studied it.

"...looked pretty easy." Jaemin nodded and handed it back to Jisung.

"Oh, you know how to bake cookies?" Jisung asked.

"Of course I do." Jaemin inserted his hands onto the warm pockets of his coat. "Cookies is like the easiest thing to make."

Jaemin's parents had always been so busy since he was little. Therefore, he mostly used to spend his time to watch television alone. When he was in junior high schook, there was this popular baking show back then that taught how to make simple and easy cookies and Jaemin really wanted to make it. There he ventured in the kitchen and got to make his very first cookies. Not the best, but he still felt himself flying when he tried it for the first time.

"Thankfully! I have never really baked them myself." Jisung flashed Jaemin a smile, and the older's jaw immdiately hung open in surprise.

"Wait you have never baked cookies yourself and you are making them for your family tonight?"

"Yes?" Jisung rose his eyebrows in confusion. "What's the matter?"

"What if you ended up burning the whole house?" Jaemin asked, raising his hand to stop Jisung from walking.

"...well I have hyung?" Jisung tilted his head. "I know you wouldn't let me do stupid things."

Jaemin's jaw dropped again in not so elegant way. Holy shit this kid--. So if Jaemin wasn't helping him out, there would be a chance of him burning his house out?

My God.

"Ah, that's the baking supply store my mom loves to visit." Jisung smiled brightly as he pointed at one big store that had been prettily decorated with a christmas theme. "Let's go."

Jaemin followed him from behind, massaging his suddenly hurting head.

Man, this gonna be a long day.

 

 

***

 

 

 

They bought all the ingredients for the cookies and returned straight back home. Jisung guided both of them to the kitchen and placed all the ingredients they bought on the table. Jaemin rolled his eyes when Jisung started to play a christmas music.

"What's so fun about christmas?" Jaemin shrugged as he watched Jisung with a bored look on his face. Jaemin himself was invited out to have a christmas dinner later on that night, and all he was looking for is just the yummy steak in Burgee's Steak House.

"The vibes, the fun." Jisung answered in confusion. "You don't like christmas?"

"A bit ridiculuous for me." Jaemin shrugged, then tilted his head a bit. "Especially with this reindeer on me."

"Put it on, don't take it off." Jisung warned out as he reached out for a bowl. "I don't want to see anything less christmas today and tomorrow."

Jaemin groaned and twirled on his spot out of frustration. "You are such an obsessed christmas elf."

Jisung just replied with a smile, before started to read the recipe. He started to weigh down the ingredients, before pouring the flour into the mixing bowl.

"You sure you are not gonna strain it first?" Jaemin asked.

"Oh-, shall I?"

"Anything about the preparation could affect the texture of the cookie so much. Straining it would make the texture of the cookie a bit lighter." Jaemin reached out for the flour filled bowl and the strainer. "Start to measure the other ingredients. Try to use double egg yolks instead of whole egg. Please bring me the corn flour too. I'd like to do it 7:3 with the cookie flour."

Jisung felt his head spun. "Is it that complicated-,"

"If you wanted nice cookies, yes it is this complicated." Jaemin shrugged.

Jisung couldn't help but smile hearing that. Jaemin looked unenthusiastic when he first asked the other to help him, but now he looked pretty excited as he stirred through the flours and mixing them with dark chocolate powder.

Jaemin did his job while looking around Jisung's home. It wasn't big, but it surely looked good. The christmas decorations are everywhere, making the monochrome white room stand out more. Big christmas tree with delightful decorations, golden ribbons and reindeer statues filling the spaces. Jisung as the owner of the room stand in the middle of the pretty chaos. The santa hat boy looked busy with his butter and egg mixture, didn't notice how Jaemin's eyes laid on him for a long time. He watched as Jisung wiggled a bit following the rhythm of the music.

...adorable.

Jaemin looked away and cleared his throat. "You are done with that? Hand me over so I can mix it with the flour."

In just no time, they had already finished the dough preparation. Putting the dough into the pan, they both patiently waiting for the cookie to get baked.

"I am always excited about christmas day." Jisung said with a smiling face. "Chenle family will usually come and join mine to celebrate it together. We give a modern twist to the Korean and Chinese cuisine to make it even more christmas."

Jaemin rose his eyebrows. "Chenle is coming?"

"Yes." Jisung nodded his head. "This year it is his turn to make special christmas cake."

Jaemin's expression turned flat. "You guys sounded like a perect future family, having already dined out with each other parents like normal."

"That'e what best friends do." Jisung blinked in confusion. "You have never done that before?"

Jaemin shook his head. He had never gotten too comfortable with anyone as he always hop around from kids to kids. He doesn't settle to some group of friends only. Na Jaemin belongs to everybody, he is not exclusive just for some people only.

...but at times he envy other who have close friends too. He envies how they could share their problems to those friends and how those friends stand by them a lot. Jaemin used to think best friends are bullshit, but as he grow up realize he does need one.

"Oh..." Jaemin looked away. This time though, he didn't know if he envied Jisung for having a friend like Chenle or he just disliked the fact that Chenle is just so close to Jisung.

"Do you want to celebrate christmas eve dinner with us?" Jisung asked with a smile. "We will begin at 7 tonight."

"-no." Jaemin immediately shook his head. "I have appointment with my friends."

"Oh..." Jisung pouted his lips a bit. "Okay then..."

Jaemin cleared his throat when his heartstrings were definitely tugged with that invitation. He wanted to say yes, but he swore he could see it coming all awkward and weird. Especially with Chenle. No, no.

Reaching out for the white icing sugar, Jaemin busied himself mixing it up to create a smooth and white creamy sugar. "You shall start crushing the candy canes." He asked Jisung.

"Okay." Jisung nodded and started to crush the candy canes. Jaemin watched from the other side, as Jisung dilligently working on his candy canes. He looked serious, and somehow... Even more adorable in Jaemin's eyes.

"...oh." Jisung suddenly stopped working and sniffing the air.

"What?"

"The smell of the cookie is so nice." Jisung sighed, the delicious smell of chocolate chip cookie being baked spread all over the house.

Jaemin lifted his chin in arrogance. "Of course, told you the butter we bought before was the best."

Jisung sighed again, half jumping on his own spot. "This is wonderful. Can't believe mixing in hot chocolate powder would make it smelt even creamier."

Jaemin smirked. He's the wonder boy Na Jaemin, of course he is capable of anything including re-making the recipes Jisung browsed on pinterest before.

As they waited for the cookies to be fully baked, Jaemin's eyes spotted christmas presents hidden under the christmas tree in the corner of the living room. "You guys gonna do gift exchange too?"

"Yup." Jisung nodded as he ate one of the candy cane crush.

"What did you get Chenle?"

"Since next year is the year of pig in Chinese calendar, I am giving him a piggy saving." Jisung said before showing Jaemin the picture of the piggy bank he bought. Jaemin glanced at it and rose his eyebrows.

"Oh."

Huh, that's fine. Who even want a piggy bank? That's so childish.

Jaemin rose his chin again, but finding himself turning back to Jisung. "Last year he bought you something too for christmas?"

"Yes." Jisung nodded. "He bought me a christmas mug."

"Are you serious?" Jaemin didn't know why his laugh sounded off tune as if he was forcing it out. "Why don't you guys buy each other watches, shoes, or something like that?"

"...why?" Jisung blinked in confusion. "I like the mug though."

Jaemin's eyes followed Jisung's finger that pointed itself to the rack where cups and galsswares are kept. Among all the cups, there was that one cute looking chubby santa mug. He glared at the mug before looking back to Jisung. "You shall give out something more useful though."

Jisung blinked. "The mug is useful..."

Jaemin got even more annoyed when he heard Jisung defending the innocent mug.

"Okay whatever." Jaemin shook his head.

Jisung then thought for a while before rushing away. Jaemin frowned staring at how the tall dancer disappeared upstair. He didn't get to question anything, so he just looked around Jisung's home in interest. The kitchen was connected to the living room, and Jaemin got to look around more. His eyes were soon got caught with photo frames decorating the pretty wardrobe in the middle room.

Jisung's dad looked handsome. He had a warm look on his face, small eyes just like Jisung, but also sharp gaze hidden beneath the friendly smile.

Jisung's mom also looked sweet yet could be pretty scary. She looked like this kind and smart woman but with a confident line of intelligence written on the face. Everyone who sees her would recognize that she is not a type of woman that could easily be messed up with.

Jaemin looked at both of them before laying his eyes on Jisung. He tried hard not to coo when he saw the baby picture of Park Jisung in a middle of winter wonderland, looking like a lost baby chick looking for his mother.

"He is so adorable when he was a baby and even when he has grown." Jaemin muttered with folded arms. He paused after saying that, before groaned.

Why did he keep saying Park Jisung is adorable?

Jaemin was in the middle of denying things when he heard footsteps rushing down the stair. Jisung popped out again with a christmas present on his hand. He rushed toward Jaemin before handed it to the boy. "Here."

Jaemin rose his eyebrows in confusion as he looked at Jisung. "What?"

"A christmas present." Jisung said. "I think it would be useful."

"F-for me?" Jaemin widened his eyes. "But why?"

"Why?" Jisung's cheeks turned tinted pink. "Cause I wanna give you one?"

"But-," Jaemin paused. He didn't prepare anything for Jisung.

"Take it." Jisung added, panic flashed through his face. "This is an order."

Jaemin almost rolled his eyes at the threat before extending his hand to take the christmas present. He didn't realize his fingers tightened on it before he pulled it close toward his chest. "-thank you..."

Jisung smiled, that childish and happy grin of him. "Merry christmas, Nana hyung."

"Na-," Jaemin's ears burnt bright red by this time. "Who allow you to call me Nana-, ugh..."

"It is easier that way." Jisung said again before paused. He looked up, and saw a pretty mistletoe hanging on top of him. He blinked, before looking down at Jaemin. "On Harry potter, when two people stand under the mistletoe..."

They have to kiss.

Jaemin gulped, before smirked. "I am not into some magical shit."

"You watched Fantastic Beast with Johnny Seo though." Jisung said, earning a gasp from Jaemin.

"You insolent little stalker-,"

"Kiss my cheek." Jisung demanded and lowered his body. "This is an order."

Jaemin felt his cheeks heated. He stared at Jisung as if he had gone mental, before groaned. "You are one of the most childish person I've ever met, you know that?"

Jisung didn't seem to care.

Jaemin shut his eyes tight and smacked his lips to Jisung's cheek, before pulling away with face burning red. "I am done. You satisfied?"

Jisung smiled so wide, making Jaemin's face burnt even redder. His heart beat so fast, and he couldn't believe that it was all just because of a simple peck on a cheek.

"Merry christmas, Nana hyung." Jisung said, displaying his cute smile in front of Jaemin. Jaemin felt he was almost suffocated out of the mad butterflies on his stomach.

What had Park Jisung done to him?

Before Jisung got to pull away, Jaemin's fingers moved on their own to grab his clothes, before pulling Jisung back toward his spot.

"Merry christmas, Jisung."

Jaemin shut his eyes again, and this time leaning up to kiss Jisung right on the lips.

****Thump.** **

Jisung swore his blood stopped rushing by that time, as he felt something sweet and soft pressed against his lips. Hos eyes were open all the time, and he swore he could see dozen of angels dancing on top of Jaemin's head.

Jaemin pulled away from the innocent kiss, panting. His grip tightened around Jisung's present for him, his eyes wide as he couldn't believe what had he just done.

It was just there-, Jisung's lips. Too inviting-, too sweet.

"I-it wasn't an order-," Jisung stuttered as the taste of Jaemin's lips still lingered on his lips.

"I know-," Jaemin felt his blood rushed upward more and more. "I-it was a christmas gift."

They both paused for a long time, only the faint sound of christmas jingles from Jisung's spotify running on the thin air. Jaemin jolted when he suddenly got hiccup out of the tense, and Jisung blinked in surprise.

Shit, this would get awkward.

"M-merry christmas and watch your cookies. I need to go home!" Jaemin said before rushing out of the room and left Jisung alone, repeatedly cursing himself and dashed to leave Jisung's home.

Jisung himself still couldn't move from his place. Jaemin had taken his first kiss.

BLUSH.

Jisung pressed his palms to his cheeks.

That time, he swore his cheeks had turned even more red than the santa hat by that time.

 

 

***

 

 

Jaemin rolled on his bed aggressively. An hour had passed since he left Jisung's house, and he still couldn't believe what he had done.

"Na Jaemin you just kissed a little kid!" He threw his hands up to the air before groaned again. "Is the mistletoe story from Harry Potter is true? Huh? Huh? Tell me??"

Jaemin choked his teddy bear and slammed the innocent bear to the bed. He threw his body to the bed, before taking a deep breath.

Staying around Park Jisung and his adorable personality would make Jaemin lost his mind in no time.

The dark ash grey haired boy sighed before rolled again, finding Jisung's present on his nightstand. Blinking, he reached out for it.

Jisung said it is something useful. What might it be?

Jaemin ripped the christmas present's wrapping gently, didn't also understand why he tried so hard not too harm it too much. Why, though? He didn't plan on keeping even the wrapper, right?

Jaemin paused.

He would go crazy, because he was thinking to do so.

Jaemin kept on opening the present until he came across a white box. Opening it up, he peeked inside and blinked when he peeked into it.

...a rudolph soap.

Jaemin blinked and looked up.

Something useful. A rudolph soap.

The Na boy laughed so hard before shaking his head. "This kid! What the heck even he's giving me?"

This is so different from all of the presents Jaemin had ever received. He reached out to take the rudolph shaped soap, chuckling before studying it.

So adorable. So much like Jisung.

"He will never fail to surprise me." Jaemin shook his head before putting the soap on the bed and stared at it.

Indeed useful, in a cute way.

Jaemin was still chuckling when his phone suddenly rang. He reached it out, and read the message from Jihoon, asking if he was ready for their christmas dinner.

Jaemin put the phone down and looked at his christmas present prepared for the dinner later. This year too, he might get a cool sneaker as a present. Or a watch. Or whatever cool things people could think, but Jaemin didn't care about it anymore.

He had received his best gift this year, and it came in a form of a rudolph soap.

"Merry christmas, Jiji."

Jaemin smiled as he poked the rudolph reindeer soap.

And Jaemin wouldn't trade that christmas gift with anything else.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Out of one reader's request---, here's special chapter of Christmas edition from The Locker Room featuring Park Jisung and Na Jaemin.
> 
> Merry christmas to everyone and have a holly jolly christmas day !!


End file.
